


She Knew

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: A brief moment in time.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	She Knew

There were days, long after, that John grew quiet and pensive. In those times we wandered the London streets, silent, our destination nearly always Regent’s Park. Sometimes we visited Primrose Hill, but most often the duck ponds. 

This day I led John into the Queen Mary’s Gardens wetland pens, courtesy of an acquaintance who owed me a favor. 

I supposed the calm of the water and the birds themselves offered John some brief respite as he watched them feeding, but it wasn’t long before he wandered away. I thanked the caretaker and caught up with John as he strolled just a few yards away.

As I slowed to match my pace with his, John’s hand found mine. I folded my fingers around his as we turned toward home. At the park exit, John stopped, gazed up at me for a long moment, his eyes the deepest blue, and just a bit too shiny...

“She’d known from the beginning, that night you came back.”

“What did she know, John?”

A single tear escaped, trailing down his cheek. My heart stuttered in my chest.

“It was always you.”


End file.
